1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to alternating air inflation mattresses system, and particularly to a width-adjustable alternating air inflation mattress having a extendable mattress body, wherein at least one lateral side of the body being added with tubular air cells for increasing the width of the mattress body, the inflation of the tubular air cell being controlled by air valves from control units. When the tubular air cells are inflated, the width of the mattress body is increased so that the mattress can easy get into a narrow door in movement and meet different weight patients.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art bed is not suitable for patients which need to lie on the bed for a long time because they often cause pressure ulcer, even the skins of the patients is necrosis. To solve this problem, an alternating air inflation mattress system is developed, which is formed by a multi tubular air cells. The tubular air cells can be inflated air or evacuated air alternatively (alternating) so as to buffer the pressures upon the skins and muscles. Thereby, air ventilation is improved on the air cells.
In the prior art, the widths of the alternating air inflation mattresses are fixed size, for example, with a size of 36 inches. However, it is not suitable for the bariatric patient. Although increasing the width of the alternating air inflation mattress can improve this problem, but it will induce that the width of the alternating air inflation mattress is wider than the door so that it can not pass through the door as the bed is moved. Thereby, in emergency, if the patient lay on the alternating air inflation mattress and need to move to other room for treating or rehabilitation, the alternating air inflation mattress cannot pass through the door. Thus, apparently, to widen the alternating air inflation mattress is not a preferred way. Moreover, to have different widths of the alternating air inflation mattresses, a hospital must prepare a plurality of mattresses of different widths. Thus the cost is increased.